In computer networks, a number of network stations are typically interconnected via a communications medium. For example, Ethernet 802.3 is a commonly used local area network (LAN) scheme in which multiple stations are connected to a shared or dedicated serial data path. These stations often communicate with a switch or some other network device located between the data path and the stations connected to that path. The switch typically controls the communication of packets and includes logic for receiving and forwarding packets to their appropriate destinations.
Currently, when a switch receives an RSVP packet, the switch sends the RSVP packet to a host device for processing. Such a procedure can result in delays in packet processing during those times when resources are unavailable at the host device for processing the packet.